Drarry Love Letters
by WaitingForInspirationToStrike
Summary: This story is a series of letters from Draco to Harry. They finally address his love and the pent up feelings he's had for Harry from the first moment they met. I'm doing this in a way which gives Draco a larger role in Harry's life than we all initially anticipated. It is also a way to understand Draco's psyche in the simplest way possible: through love.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Harry,

I am sure you will be surprised to receive this letter. Probably as surprised as I am scared, of writing it. But now that the war is finally over and the wizarding world is finally falling back into its normal pace, I believe it is time to tell you of everything I have held in me from the day I met you.

From the very first moment that I met you at Madam Malkin's shop, to the last time I saw you, during the battle of Hogwarts, you have changed me. These last seven years, you have affected me more than you'll ever know. I admit today that there were times when I was jealous of you. There were times when I may even have been obsessed with you. But I also admit how wonderful it felt to watch you finally obsess over me during our sixth year. The entire year, I focused on finding ways of killing Prof. Albus Dumbledore, the man that loved you more than most. The man you respected more than anyone, and for even thinking of killing him, I hated myself, not for what it would do to me, but what it would do to you. However, to have you follow me, was my solace during the turmoil.

Let me start at the very beginning, the day you stood at Madam Malkin's in Diagon Alley, I rambled. I didn't know who you were just then, but I was excited about finally meeting someone from Hogwarts. I decided then that we'd be fast friends. Little did I know, we'd be anything but that. When I joined Hogwarts, as a young boy of only eleven, I was a naïve child who had seen as much of the world as his father's eyes offered him. While you inherited your mother's love and care, I inherited my father's entitlement. I felt like I could buy the world. When I met you next at Hogwarts, I saw you with Ron. However, when I saw Ron at the time, I did not see the boy you saw. I saw the red hair, the freckles, and the old clothes. My whole life, I had been taught to identify the rich and belittle everyone else. Ron was the first subject of my naïve yet vicious tongue. For that first encounter, I would be eternally apologetic. All the consequent encounters however, I do not apologize for.

Ron Weasley was a boy with little brain, and no money and yet, he had an abundance of wealth. What he lacked in Knuts and Galleons, he made up for with the love he received from you. Ron and you became friends, something I hoped you and I could be one day and something I tried every day to make of Crabbe and Goyle. By the time I realized the importance of your friendship however, it was obviously too late. You despised me and Crabbe and Goyle obeyed me. However, the first time you chased me on your broom for Neville's Remembrall was when I realized that, just because we can't be friends, doesn't mean we cant have any kind of relationship. Every seeker wants the golden snitch more than anything else, and yet, they do not love the golden snitch. Similarly, you will always be something I want more than anything else: my golden snitch, and I will always be the first thing you chased on the Quiddich field, even when you did not love me as your golden snitch.

During our first Hogwarts Christmas if you remember, I teased you about not having a place to go home to. What you didn't realize, and I probably didn't either just then was that, I would have gladly taken you home to meet my father. He would have despised you, but that could perhaps have been my first indication of rebellion against him.

Or perhaps I wouldn't have just then. I wasn't as brave as you. I never thought I was a coward but when I saw the man drinking the unicorn's blood, I couldn't help myself. My first instinct was to run. That was what I had always been taught: to protect myself first. I hope you don't still critic me for that. I was afraid. But I'm not anymore.

I also admit to being jealous of you. You were the star boy, with Dumbledore's fondness of you, your natural talent on the Quiddich field, your bravery, your loyalty and the loyalty of those closest to you. Oh, and when you won the house cup even when Slytherine had won it. I despised you then. But that is all behind me now.

I realise now just how much the little things affected us while we were oblivious to all the major changes. Like, for example, I never thought I'd sit around and introspect on everything between us since our very first year. But then again, there was a reason you were always on my mind. I'll write back with more later.

With all my love and more,

Yours forever,

Draco


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Harry,

I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to send the first letter to you. Not until I've written down my heart's content. I fear, I'm afraid that you won't reply and I'll never get to tell you my feelings entirely. But, I need you to know everything. Thus, I have decided to write out every thought from our first year to the last that I had of and for you. After that, if you wish to reply, I would be eternally honored. However, if you decide to overlook my letters, I'll know I tried and that would still be one of my greatest accomplishments.

In our second year, I had decided to try again. Our love-hate relationship was all well and good in school, but I couldn't go through all that time during the holidays of not seeing or hearing from you. Besides, if anyone could be friends, you and I could too, right? But then, I saw you at Diagon Alley, this time not only in the presence of your precious Ron and Hermoinee, who I'd finally begun to accept, but rather the entire Weasley clan. I could never understand what you saw in them. You even had the Weasley girl charmed. Though that annoyed me greatly. I hated the way she looked at you. I now realize that the reason for my hatred was probably the fact that I couldn't bear to see a resemblance of my feelings for you in her eyes. You obviously didn't see it though! You were so oblivious sometimes. Most people didn't though.

When Prof. Snape and Prof. Lockhart had us duel that year, all your friends were so scared for you. They actually thought I'd hurt you. Professor Snape told me the spell to use. I didn't know what it did, but I knew it wouldn't harm you. Like me, Professor Snape had contradictory feelings towards you too. It was perhaps the reason I got along with him so well. In some ways, we understood each other. I saw him save your life on the Quiddich field the year before. Your friends didn't see it like that obviously, but they weren't very observant either. The three of you possibly had that in common.

Besides, Professor Snape was a teacher, and he would never tell me to hurt you in front of so many people. You clearly didn't need anyone's help though when you controlled the snake. You surprised me that day. I was in awe of you for what you could do and scared at the same time, because you yourself didn't understand what you'd gotten yourself into. I thought if I found the real heir to Slytherine, I could get you out of the mess. You could be the boy who saved the wizarding world, but all I wanted to be, was the boy who saved Harry Potter. I kept trying to look for the person but it became impossible when the only help I got from Crabbe and Goyle was constant questioning about whether I knew who the heir was.

It turned out you didn't need my help when you got passed the Chamber of Secrets and saved the school again. I had hoped however that you wouldn't need to go through that. I even tried to warn you from what may happen in school. I wasn't sure of the specifics exactly. I couldn't ask father obviously. But I knew that you could be in some kind of danger. Thus, I made sure Dobby overheard my father speaking about his plans. Even if I couldn't help you directly, I hoped Dobby would.

Unlike Dobby, I never wanted you to leave Hogwarts, but then again, I never expected you to leave either. It was the one place you and I both felt completely at home. I was hopeful however that Dobby might warn you. Did Dobby ever mention me to you? Even if he did, I don't suppose he ever said anything nice. I am ashamed to admit that I was rather cruel to the poor fellow. I won't make any excuses for my actions. Dobby was the first victim of my venomous attacks and he probably endured it more than anyone. I realize now that I shouldn't have tried to imitate my father.

I am going to admit something right now which, I have never admitted to anyone until today. I thought it was so cool the way you freed Dobby! My father was furious for months. I think that was the first time I saw someone outsmart him. After getting over my frustration for having to make my own bed, I think I kind of enjoyed watching my father fail. It made him seem normal. Until then, he was always the perfection I couldn't match up to. But you taught me of his faults and failures. You taught me that standing up for myself meant standing up for my family which would in-turn protect my father.

Hermoinee may be the smartest witch of our time, but you, my Harry, are the most compassionate. I couldn't live my entire life without you knowing. By now, you must have guessed what I intend to say. Hopefully, you won't be oblivious to me forever.

I'll write more when my heart gives me some more courage.

Until then and forever on,

My heart is always yours,

Draco.


End file.
